bratzzfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
Jade Parrish (born: 14 November, 1993) by Angelina and Brandon Parrish is a fairy and one of the guardians who protect the Candracar, the center of the universe. She is described as "Fire Diva" because she is the guardian of fire, and she always love fire, and admire to her. Personality and Traits Jade is very kinds and very sweet girl, she likes to experiment with fire, creating firework or something else. She loves to help people, and she is very heartkind person. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around, just like Yasmin. She loves peace, love, fire, happiness and she always want to world be a better place. She loves being fairy and help other peoples. Her powers are very strong, she can control fire in every form. Basiclly, Jade is a great person with big heart, she always want to help her friends, but when she is angry, you better stay away from her. She can be very funny and hilarious, but also very emotional and very agressive. When she get her powers, she become more cherryful and always in action, like Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin and Demi. She is very responsible, and she is nice to every good person. B.R.A.T.Z Before B.R.A.T.Z Before she finds out that she is fairy/guardian and B.R.A.T.Z, Jade was a normal girl, who has always help her friends in trouble. She is studing and hanging out with her friends, sometimes she was so funny, and today she is the same person. She loves fire, and she always admire to her, and she wanna be a part of the fire. In 15 Years, she find out that she can touch the fire, without her hand burnt, she couldn't belive it. Forming B.R.A.T.Z On October 7th, 2009, Sasha has comes home from San Francisco, after spending 6 months there, when she run away with her ex-boyfriends. When Sasha come home, she argument with Cloe. Then later she played with spirit board, and the spirit board said attic. She goes on the attick, and cast a spell who give them the guardian/fairy powers to complete their destiny. All Four girls Cloe, Yasmin, Jade and Demi couldn't belive her when she said that they are the guardians and most powerfull fairies in the history. However, soon after, Jade discovered her powers, she was attacked by a demon, she use her powers and burn him into a flame, and he become ash. She was so scary and freak out, she goes to her friends and tell them, that she finds out her powers. Appearance Fairy Form Her favorite main form is a kind of shirt similar to the one that enchantix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Her power is strong, and she has a smaller wings. Fairy Form (Lovix) Her's appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Fairy Form (Enchatinx) It consists of a magenta and deep orange top that has a gold connecting strap on her right shoulder. Her wings are gold with bejeweled edges, with purple gems hanging off of them. Her skirt is puffy and the same colors as her top with gold ribbons on the edge. She sheds her magenta boots and wears gold barefoot sandals. Her fairy dust bottle is a pink sphere surrounded by a cyan mobile with little pieces dangling off of it. Fairy Form (Believix) Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Powers and Abilites *Fire: *Pyrokinesis *Pyromancy *Thermokinesis *Fire Mimicry *Pyrosoamokinesis *Psammokinesis *Ammokinesis *Fire Breath *Fire Throwing *Fire Ball *Telepathy *Fire Shield *Melting Objects *Heat Absorption *Heat Control Heat Mimicry *'Fireballs': a basic ability; jabs and punches produce miniature fireballs and missiles of flame. *'Blazing Rings & Arcs': Spinning kicks or sweeping arm movements create rings and arcs to slice larger, more widely spaced, or evasive targets. *'Fire Bomb': A more short range attack, a Firebender can create a flame at the end of a limb, and thrust the flame down in a explosive burst. *'Fire Daggers': Creating blowtorch-like jets from the fist or fingertips to use as close range sword-like attacks. *'Fire Whip': An extension of a fire stream, this continuous stream of flame can be used as a whip. *'Fire Blade': A more advanced version of a blazing arc, Firebenders can narrow their fire arcs to create thin blades of fire that they can launch at their opponents. *'Fire Lashes': An even further extension of the Fire Whip/Stream, Firebenders can create a long lash of Fire. *'Fire Circle': A technique demonstrated by the Sun Warriors. *'Shield of Fire': Creates a protective fire shield around the front of, or the whole body of, a Firebender that can deflect attacks and explosions. May be a less powerful version of the Wall of Flames. *'Heat Control': Certain advanced Firebenders appear to have the ability to control heat. *'Fire Disks': A whirling disk of flame, used at long range. Only Azula has shown the ability to create these. *'Pressure Control:' An advanced form of Heat Control; the firebender superheats the air around him, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas with explosive results. *'Blue Fire': Firebenders can control the intensity of their Firebending, reflected in the color of the flames. Customised *'Favourite Food :' Pizza, suppa *'Favourite Colour :' Red *'Favourite Hobby :' Going out, studing, spell casting *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Mike *'BFF: '''Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha and Demi *'Favourite Movies :' Drama, Romatic, Thriller *'Loves :' Singing, acting, spell casting, learning *'Hates :' Lies, boring people *'Favourite Music : Pop, Jazz, Blues *'Favourite Brands : '''Gucci, Prada, Pucci *'Favourite Subject : Chemistry Pictures jadexD.jpg Jade.jpg jade_parrish.jpg jadea.jpg jade-parrish.jpg jadeymike.jpg|Jade kissing with Mike|link=Mike Radon 200px-Jade Believix.jpg 200px-Jade Enchantix.jpg 200px-Jade Lovix.jpg 200px-Jade Sophix.jpg Category:Bratz Category:Fairies Category:Guardians Category:Templates Category:Females